The Ghosts of Christmas Past
by Dawn M Duval
Summary: Christmas in Cardiff, the team are gearing up to celebrate but what are the chances of a trouble free Christmas? Tosh/Owen Jack/Ianto Gwen/Rhys
1. Chapter 1

**While its great Christmas brings a Doctor Who special each year, there's never a Torchwood one. So I thought I would write a Torchwood story for Christmas. I hope you enjoy it.**

Torchwood

The Ghosts Of Christmas Past

By

Dawn M Duval

Chapter One

Owen had never really liked Christmas because of the memories of too many bad Christmases in his youth. Of course there had been good Christmases with Katie but he didn't like to think of them either as the memories where too painful. But this year he was rather looking forward to Christmas, he'd been given a second chance in life and love, which was why he was now staring in the jeweller's window. The snow was falling, but it wasn't laying it was melting as it hit the ground. Owen's breath steamed up the window, he wiped it away and continued looking. What to get? What would she like? The rings looked nice but a ring could be misconstrued and he wasn't ready for that. Earrings, did she even have pieced ears? He thought for a moment and remembered her losing one once, so he guessed she did.

* * *

Gwen and Ianto were hanging tinsel from the walkways while Toshiko draped some carefully around her computer.

"So what do you think Owen's going to get you?" Gwen asked.

"I have no idea," Toshiko replied

"Have you dropped any hints?"

"I'm not sure he'd have got them."

"That's true, after all he is a man."

"Oi!" Ianto objected

"Oh you're not included in that, you're special."

"I'm not quite sure how to take that."

* * *

Owen left the jeweller's with his new acquisition safely in his pocket and feeling quite pleased with himself, certain that Toshiko would love it. Owen was so wrapped up in his own thoughts that he nearly didn't notice the man who looked completely out of place. His clothes where Victorian and he was looking rather confused by his surroundings.

"Oi mate!" Owen called over.

The man looked petrified and ran away, Owen followed him.

"I only wanted to help," Owen called after him but he kept running.

The man turned the corner and so too did Owen, but the man was nowhere to be seen, he'd disappeared.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for the reviews peeps. Here's chapter Two.**

Chapter Two

The decorations where just about finished when Owen returned to the hub.

"Where have you been?" Toshiko asked.

"That would be a secret. We've got a problem though."

"What might that be?" Jack asked while he moved one of the bits of tinsel to a more pleasing location.

"I think we've got a time leak."

"Why do you say that?" Toshiko asked.

"I saw a Victorian bloke."

"You sure it wasn't just someone with unusual clothes sense?" Ianto asked.

"No it wasn't. You might have forgotten but I spent many unhappy months in servitude in the Victorian era."*****

Toshiko shivered at the memory.

"So I know the proper clobber when I see it and this guy was freaked out."

"Did you talk to him?" Jack asked.

"I tried to but he ran away. Then he just disappeared."

"What'd he look like?"

"Tall skinny guy, looked like mousy hair under his hat."

Toshiko's glasses where already on and she was poised over her keyboard. "Where was this?"

"He disappeared in Wesley Lane."

"Ok," she said tapping away. "There is some low level activity there. I didn't think it was much to worry about. Was there anything else unusual?"

"No not really. It was snowing but that's not unusual."

"It is, it was far too warm to snow today."

"Well it felt cold enough to me."

"It must have been coming from the time bleed."

* * *

"Rhys you've got to find a turkey," Gwen moaned into her phone. "Well it is a bit late, I told you to get one last week. No we haven't caught any alien turkeys. You've got to find one. No fish fingers won't do! God I can see you mums face if we dish up fish fingers instead of a roast turkey with all the trimmings. No I don't know how they all invited themselves around. Yes I know we had to invite my parents once yours had invited themselves. Do they know out small our flat is?"

"Sounds like Gwen's in for fun this Christmas," Ianto said to Jack.

"Yeah, I wouldn't like to be at that table. So what are you plans for the festivities?"

"My sister and I are going to see mum. It'll be nice to see them," Ianto said smiling. "How about you?" Ianto asked.

"Oh me, I've no plans. I suppose I could shove a mince pie into Gray's drawer."

"Why don't you come with me?" Ianto said trying to sound casual.

"Meet the family ay?"

"They don't have to know about… us. You don't have to it was just an idea." He said regretting asking.

"I'd love to."

Ianto smiled again.

Toshiko approached.

"Jack I'm worried Owen might have stumbled across something significant. I think we'd better go and have a look."

*** In Phantasmagoria**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

They parked the SUV up and got out. Toshiko spotted the jewellers a short distance away and looked at Owen.

"What?" he said shrugging and playing it cool.

Toshiko narrowed her eyes.

"I'm not going to tell you."

Toshiko admitted to herself she was fighting a losing battle and got down to the job in hand. She got out her PDA and studied the readings.

"The readings are still fairly low," she said.

"I hope this won't take long," Ianto said "I've still got to pack."

"I'm surprised you haven't done that already," Gwen said

"Well now I'm packing for two."

"Well I've a hundred things that need doing. I bet Rhys has forgotten the crackers," Gwen said reaching for her phone.

"Sorry if works getting in the way." Jack said sarcastically and Gwen left the phone where it was. "Now let's find out about this problem,"

They headed towards Wesley Lane.

"The readings are getting stronger." Toshiko reported.

"And it's starting to snow," Gwen said.

"We're definitely getting closer."

The snow was beginning to lie when they got to Wesley Lane.

"It's rather cold," Gwen said shivering.

"We're almost on top of it," Toshiko said "Oh."

"What is it?" Jack asked.

"The reading went up while we were stationary."

"I think you'd better look at this," Ianto said indicating where the dead end had been. Now there was a busy, snowy Victorian street.

"Well I think we've found our time leak," Jack said.

Toshiko frantically noted things down on her PDA.

"Good can we go now? It's bloody freezing," Owen moaned.

"You got everything you need Tosh?" Jack asked.

"I think so."

"Come on, let's go then."

They made their way back down the lane, the snow was thick now. They stopped in shock when they reached the main road. Not only was the SUV no where in site, but neither were any other cars. Carts and carriages trotted down the road.

"God this is not good!" Owen exclaimed.

"Shouldn't we have come back out again?" Gwen asked.

"We should have done," Toshiko said frantically fiddling with her PDA.

"So what went wrong?"

"The surge must have dragged us through properly."

"Please tell me we're not stuck here." Owen said with dread.

Toshiko studied her readings again. "We are… but only temporarily,"

"Ok how long?" Gwen asked "A couple of minutes? Hours?"

"There have been surges before, it seems to follow a pattern."

"Bottom line, how long are we stuck here for?"

"Two days."

"Two days! We'll miss Christmas."


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry its been so long. I work in a shop and its been really busy for some reason (making me really tired when I get home), I think it might have something to do with what happens at the end of the month ;) Shopping has become a new sport.**

Chapter Four

"I can't miss Christmas," Gwen said "I'm cooking turkey for six people."

"I thought Rhys was cooking the turkey," Jack said

"Ok, I'm organising the cooking of turkey for six people."

"I don't see your problem. Having met Brenda I'd have though avoiding Christmas dinner with her would have been a blessing."

Gwen stopped and thought for a moment. "I hadn't thought about it like that."

"It's Rhys we should feel sorry for," Ianto pointed out.

"So what are we going to do now?" Owen asked "If we stay out here for two days we'll catch pneumonia."

"What about finding Torchwood?" Gwen suggested.

"Judging by the clothes we're too early," Jack said

"No Torchwood?"

"Not unless you have about ten years to spare."

"So what now?" Ianto asked starting to get cold even though he was the most suitability dressed of them.

"I have an idea," Jack said.

"Have you been here before?" Gwen asked as they followed Jack.

"No, it's a good few years before I turn up."

"So what year is this?"

Jack spotted a discarded newspaper and picked it up. "1868."

"Is the rift active?"

"It wouldn't have bought as here if it wasn't."

"The rifts been her for a very long time," Toshiko said.

"So what's the great plan?" Owen asked wrapping his arms around him for warmth.

"We'll be there in a minute." Jack said.

Jack's smiled widened "Thank god for abandoned houses," he said letting them into the old and ramshackled house.

"God how long has this been left empty?" Gwen said choking on dust.

"Not as long as when I knew it. It's still empty in 30 years from now. I thought it had looked untouched for decades."

"I suppose it has a roof," Ianto said.

"But not much else," Owen pointed out.

"Can you do any better?" Jack asked.

"It's wonderful," he said sarcastically.

"It'll be dark soon, what'll we do then?" Gwen asked.

"I'll get some candles," Jack said

"You're not going to steal them are you?"

"Only if I can't flirt my way to getting some," he said grinning.

It was dark by the time Jack came back. He lit a couple of his newly acquired candles.

"Flirting or stealing?" Ianto asked.

"What do you reckon?" Jack said winking. "I think we might even manage some clothes as well tomorrow."

"Clothes?" Gwen asked.

"Well we don't exactly blend in as we are. Don't worry Tosh I'll make sure you get a pretty dress rather than a maid's uniform."

A commotion outside caught their attention. They rushed outside to see what the matter was. They found a large group of people looking up at the sky.

"It's a Christmas Angel," One of the crowd said.

"I doubt it," Jack muttered.


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry for the delay more soon though.**

Chapter Five

"It certainly looks like an angel," Gwen said.

"Do you really think an angel would be visiting Cardiff?"

"It's as good place as any."

"Do you believe in angels then?"

"Well no."

"So what is it if it's not an angel?" Toshiko asked.

"That's what we need to find out," Jack said as the angel flew out of sight.

The crowd looked joyous.

"What are they so excited about?" Owen asked.

"Our very own Christmas angel," a woman in the now dispersing crowd said "And he said he would call again."

"When did he say that?" Ianto asked "When did he say anything?"

"Did you not hear him my dear?"

"No."

"Only those who are blessed hear."

"What did he say?" Jack asked "That's if we unblessed are allowed to know."

"Everyone must know," she said jubilantly "He will returned for midnight mass at St. Giles, everyone must be there," she said before rejoining her friends.

"Well that's a date for our diary," Jack said as they turned to return to their hidey hole.

As Gwen turned to follow she felt like someone had walked over her grave. A young woman going the other way caught her eye. She was identical to Gwen, who felt incredibly uneasy. The other women disappeared into the crowd.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

"Get some rest," Jack said as they returned to their makeshift home. "I have a feeling we're going to be busy tomorrow."

Gwen had slept very little, they might have had a roof but it was still bitterly cold. Still she had little to complain about Jack has lent her his coat to use as a blanket, it worked well and she had a feeling that hadn't been the first time it was used for that. They had found some moth eaten, thin blankets for the others. Still they had each other for warmth. She thought of Rhys, he'd be worried sick that he hadn't heard from her. She looked out of the window at the white town and shivered. She wondered if she'd see that woman again. Who was she?

Gwen found Jack and Ianto already awake when she went downstairs. They looked cold and she felt mean for hogging Jack's coat. As she fully entered the room she noticed a small pile of brown paper packages.

"Christmas is tomorrow," she said.

"Early present," Jack said handing her one.

"Oh exciting," she said unwrapping it "It's clothes… old clothes."

"Not technically. Currently they are new. Genuine Victorian."

"Oh lovely."

"Well you'll merge in better in them."

" It's lovely, thanks. Where's yours?"

"We were just about to put them on," Ianto said.

"And Tosh and Owen?"

"I think she's still trying to convince him to put the clothes on."

"Bet that takes more effort than convincing him to take them off," Gwen laughed.

"Do I feel my ears burning?" Owen said entering with Toshiko.

"Doesn't he look lovely?" Toshiko cooed "Just like something out of Dickens."

"What Bill Sykes?"

"No strangely I was thinking of nicer characters."

"You look very good, Owen very convincing."

"Well Tosh doesn't look too bad herself," Owen said "Very… Victorian."

"What an imaginative description. I suppose Ianto and I had better get changed then."

"Make sure that's all you're doing."

"I better change too." Gwen said looking at the outfit wondering how it worked.

"Right," Jack said straightening his new jacket "Let's see what Cardiff knows about its heavenly visitor."


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry its a bit on the short side. MERRY CHRISTMAS and thanks for the reviews.**

Chapter Seven

The team walked out into the snow lined street. They looked very much the part in their new clothes.

"Right let's split up and ask around. Meet back here in an hour," Jack said.

"Right o," Owen said as he and Toshiko trudged off into the snow.

Ianto put his hat on, smiled and wandered off too.

"You and Ianto should have teamed up," Gwen said.

"He'll be fine. I'd only have crammed his style," Jack said smiling and taking Gwen's arm and they walked off too.

* * *

There were plenty of people about that morning and it didn't take Toshiko and Owen long to find some people to ask. Some claimed to know nothing but they weren't entirely sure they were telling the truth. Most people said they had seen the Angel and it had made them feel more positive about things. It wasn't the first time it had been seen either. It had been visiting for weeks.

* * *

"I wonder if the funeral directors know anything," Gwen said looking up at 'Sneed's and family funeral directors.

Jack looked at the shop sign, "I don't think they would. I mean they deal more with dead people rather than with angelic beings."

"What if people have died because of it?"

"I don't think they would have been so enthralled if it had gone around killing people. Come one we won't find any answers here," He said pulling her away, but as they pulled back they knocked a woman flying who had been going the other way.

"We're so sorry," Gwen said helping the woman pick up her parcels which had gone flying.

As their eyes met both women where in shock, it was like looking into a mirror.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

Jack had hoped this wouldn't happen.

"Who are you?" Gwen asked as she handed back the last of the fallen packages.

"Me miss? I'm no one, merely a maid,"

"But…"

"I agree the likeness is uncanny. But that is the only similarity miss. You are something very different from me," she said as they stood up her eyes never leaving Gwen's.

"What do you mean?"

"I'm sorry miss. I shouldn't have said anything."

"Gwen," Jack said hoping she would leave it.

"No, what do you mean?"

"I can see it all. All of those monsters, it's terrifying," she said wide eyed. "Such fear and such courage. I could never do what you do."

"Please Gwen leave it."

"You sir, what you have seen is the most frightening of all."

"What's your name?" Gwen asked.

"My name is Gwyneth miss. I'm sorry I really shouldn't have said anything."

"You see things?"

"Yes but never before like the things you have seen. You don't belong here, the clothes might fit but you don't."

"Gwyneth we're looking for something can you help us?"

"I can try miss."

"People have seen an angel."

"There has been a lot of talk about it."

"Have you seen it?" Jack asked.

"Yes on all four occasions. It always seems to be near where I am."

"Do you think that is deliberate?"

"Lord no. I am no one special."

"You are." Gwen said "Do you think it was an angel?"

"It certainly looked like one but…"

"But what?"

"It didn't feel right miss. I don't know what it was."

Just then an older gentleman stuck his head out of the door of the funeral directors "Gwyneth are you coming?"

"Just coming Mr Sneed," she said with an apologetic smile to Gwen and Jack before heading into the funeral directors.

"You knew about her didn't you Jack?" Gwen asked.

"Yes I knew she was here and I thought it would be simpler if you didn't meet. We need to leave her be. If we mess any timelines up there might not be a Cardiff to go back to."

"What do you mean?"

"Gwyneth is a lot more important than she could ever know."

"How?"

"I really can't tell you," he said with a soulful look "We'd better get back the others will be waiting."


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine

They had managed to light a fire in the grate of the sitting room of their makeshift headquarters.

"So we still don't know what it is or why it's here?" Ianto said.

"No just that it keeps visiting," Toshiko said.

"I recon tonight's the big one though." Gwen said.

"Why do you say that?"

"Well it was trying to drum up as many people as possible."

"Yes we have to be ready for it," Jack said "Tosh is you PDA still working?"

"It should be," she said taking it out. She frowned "Something must have drained it."

"I've got a spare power pack in my jacket," Owen said.

Toshiko followed Owen to the small room they had claimed as their own.

"Here you go," he said fishing the small power pack out of the pocket of his leather jacket. But as he did a small box fell to the ground.

"What's that?" Toshiko said picking it up.

"It's your Christmas present."

"Oh," she said offering it back.

"You might as well open it, the world could end tonight."

"If you're sure," she said looking at the box in her hand.

Excitedly she opened the box. Her face didn't light up like Owen had expected.

"It's lovely, thank you," she said putting the lid back on again.

"You don't like it do you?"

"No I think it's lovely."

"You could have fooled me."

"It's just…"

"You don't like it."

"No it's not that. Its just it's a necklace. I haven't received one as a present since…"

"Mary. I'm sorry I didn't think."

"Don't worry."

"I did get it from a proper jewellers. It wasn't called 'Alien Artefacts R Us' or anything."

"I'm just being silly," she said taking it out of the box and looking at it. The stone looked different colours as she turned it in her hands. First it was blue, then green and then purple. "It is beautiful."

Owen helped her put it on.

"Thank you," she said as they kissed.

Someone coughed. It was Gwen standing in the doorway.

"Sorry, Jack said we need to get moving."


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten

There was a distinct lack of people in the roads and lanes as they walked through the streets to the church.

"There have been plenty of people coming past," Gwen said pointing to the foot prints in the snow.

They soon found where everyone had gone when they arrived at . People were queuing up to get in. When they did get inside the place was rather full.

"This place is popular, definitely more popular than is usual," Ianto said.

"And I reckon our friends up the front are the main attraction," Jack said.

There was not one but three of the angel creatures at the front.

Everybody settled into place, the doors were closed and bolted.

"Here's hoping no one wants out in a hurry."

"There's Gwyneth," Gwen said.

"Bloody hell," Owen commented and received an elbow in the ribs from Toshiko.

"Remember where you are."

"Sorry, but you've got to admit, her and Gwen are identical."

"There's a marked similarity, maybe there's some genetic connection."

Jack caught Gwyneth's attention as she passed.

"I'd have thought you'd have stayed away. You said these creatures frighten you."

"It would have looked very bad if I had stayed away sir. What would people have thought of me."

"Just be careful."

"I will sir, thank you."

As one everyone in the church except the team and Gwyneth knelt down as down.

"My good children," the angel in the middle said. "For total dominance we need the girl," he said indicating Gwyneth.

The other angels went and grabbed hold of Gwyneth.

One of them saw Gwen "What about this one, she is the same."

"Leave her, she is an inferior copy. She is of no use to us."

The two angels lifted Gwyneth up into the air and to the front of the room.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven

The main angel pressed his hand to Gwyneth's forehead and she passed out. She hung limp suspended in the air between the two angels.

Jack raced forward, "Leave her alone."

"Deal with him," the main angel cried.

The congregation rose and those closest to Jack grabbed hold of him.

"They are all under the spell," Gwen whispered.

"Are you with me my Children?" the main angel asked.

"We are as one," they said together.

"We shall go forth and spread the word. What will happen to those who resist?"

"They will die," the people in the church chorused.

Jack struggled against his captors, but they seemed to have inhuman strength.

"We shall start with those amongst us," he said indicating the rest of the team.

Unable to escape they were captured by seeming normal people with super human strength given to them by whatever was possessing them.

"She grows weaker," one of the junior angels said.

"Good, the weaker she grows the stronger I become. Place her on the altar," he said landing and sweeping the altar's furnishings away. They placed Gwyneth on the altar. The main angel produced a large glowing knife which he raised above her.

"No," Gwen said managing to break away from her captors.

The main angel didn't look her way but he simply held his hand up to Gwen and a bolt of energy shot out of his palm and knocked her to the ground unconscious.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter Twelve

"No!" Toshiko said, a weird purple colour shining in her eyes.

"Silence her," the main angel said.

But those holding her let go and the others backed away.

She walked towards the altar, her stride was definite and authoritative. "Leave her alone."

"Why is she still talking?" the main angel said looking up.

"She has the star of kyehed," one of the other angels said noticing the glowing stone that hung around her neck.

"It is of no consequence."

"But we must follow the wishes of the holder of the star of kyehed."

"You know they speak the truth," Toshiko said with a voice that wasn't quite her own.

"Kyehed is no ruler of me," he said raising the knife again.

Toshiko raised her hand and the knife left his hands and landed in hers.

"You will let the humans go or you will feel your own blade."

"You wouldn't do it."

"Would I not?" Toshiko lifted up into the air and landed next to the altar. She waved a hand over Gwyneth, who came to. Toshiko helped her up and Gwyneth ran to the corner of the church.

"What right have you to be here and use these people like this?" the voice using Toshiko said.

The other two angels looked worried.

"Do not worry my brothers. I know you were just following orders. The time had come now to choose your side."

Without a moments hesitation they flew to her side.

"And what of you?" she asked the main angel "Do you repent?"

"Never, this world is mine for the taking."

"Then you leave me no choice." She said letting go of the knife which flew by itself through the air and embedded itself into the angel's chest.

He screamed and disappeared. The spell was broken, everyone in the church came to and was wondering what had happened.

The other two angels disappeared. The force left Toshiko and she fell to the floor.


	13. Chapter 13

**Last Chapter thanks for all the reviews. I've managed to finish it before Easter, I've surprised myself. Hope you liked it.**

Chapter 13

Gwen regained consciousness and was met by the cacophony of noise as people where trying to find out what had happened. Gwen too wondered what she had missed. Jack helped her up as Owen rushed over to Toshiko who was just coming around.

"I swear I didn't know it was the Star of what-not," he said.

"Don't worry it seems to have saved the day," she said as Owen helped her up.

Jack and Owen went and opened the doors.

"Merry Christmas," Jack said to the people as they left.

"Are you sure you should just be letting them go like that?" Owen asked.

"Well have you got enough retcon for everyone?"

"Well no."

"Any good at hypnotism?"

"No."

"Luckily our friend was. These people don't remember what happened."

"But the angels…"

"So some people see angels, its nothing to worry about, it is Christmas." Jack said as they headed back into the hall.

"What bout Gwyneth?"

"We will need to retcon her."

"Is it really necessary?" Gwen asked.

"You know it is. She can't remember this."

"But…"

"She can't. More than ever she needs to forget."

"You know it's for the best," Ianto said softly.

Gwen reluctantly agreed.

* * *

Owen knocked on the door of the funeral parlour. Mr Sneed opened the door.

"I'm a doctor I've come to see Gwyneth," Owen said.

"Oh good, she's not been herself. I sent her straight to bed. She's been coming up with a very fanciful story."

Mr Sneed led Owen up the stairs and knocked on Gwyneth's door.

"Gwyneth, my dear there's a doctor here to see you."

They went into her small room, she was already in bed.

"I hope you can help her," Sneed said.

"He was there, he can tell you," she said.

"Yes of course I was," Owen said with a humouring tone. "I think she'll calm down better if you leave Mr Sneed."

"Very well," he said leaving.

"He would never believe what we've seen," Owen said once they were alone.

"It's an everyday occurrence for you, isn't it sir?"

"Unfortunately. I've got something to make you feel better," Owen said taking out a pill and handing Gwyneth the glass of water from her bedside table. "It'll take away the nightmares."

Gwyneth took the pill and Owen quickly took the glass away again as she slumped into the bed unconscious.

"Merry Christmas Gwyneth," he said as he put the glass back and turned the gas lamp off as he left.

* * *

The others where standing across the road when the saw the light in Gwyneth's room at the top of the building go out.

"It's done," Ianto said.

"Poor girl," said Gwen.

"It had to be done," Jack said.

"You've still never told me why she's so important."

"And I'm not going to."

"I can always look it up."

"I'd rather you didn't."

"Chances are she's a relative."

"Gwen, I'm asking you not to look."

Owen joined them and they headed back to the house.

"You know she will," Ianto said to Toshiko who nodded sagely.

* * *

"Only a few hours before we can return home," Toshiko said as they arrived back at the house.

"Time for some shuteye first," Jack said.

They wished each other a Merry Christmas before going off to bed.

* * *

The snow seemed brighter as the headed back the following morning.

"Well that was certainly an eventful Christmas," Gwen said.

"Which would you rather," Jack said "Brenda or an alien?"

"An alien any day," Gwen said with a laugh as they cross back into their own time.

"Oh," Toshiko said looking at her PDA, "That's interesting."

"What is it?"

"We seem to have arrived back exactly when we left."

"So you mean the past two days never happened?" Owen asked.

"And we haven't missed Christmas," Ianto added.

"Exactly."

"But…" Gwen said "That means I've still got to have Christmas with the in-laws."

The others laughed.

The End


End file.
